v2rocketproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Ross
Jacob Ross is an American World War 2 Re-enactor, short film maker and one of 2 founders for V2RocketProductions. His best known role is that of Edward Richtofen in the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies Series, Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series and the role of Jakob Kurt in the Super Soldier Series. '2013-2015' ''Super Soldier Series'' Jacob plays the role of Jakob Kurt in the Super Soldier Series. He was seen throughout the whole series until the very end when he blew up along with the Super Soldier. ''Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series'' By October of 2013, Jacob and his friends alongside Collin Smith, Evan Cray and Alex Fong started their on rendition of the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies franchise. While Smith took on the role of Tank Dempsey, Cray taking the role of Nikolai Belinski and Fong taking up the role as Takeo Masaki, Jacob took on the role of the crazed Nazi doctor, Edward Richtofen. ''A Conflicted Deal'' While working on Shadow's Past, Ross portrayed the role of a mob gangster named Tony in the short film A Conflicted Deal. ''Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series'' In their most recent mini-series, Jacob began portraying the role of the crazed Edward Richtofen. The role of Jakob Kurt who's known now by Krieger at this point went to David Lawler. It was also during the series that Ross played several other roles including the roles of the Flammenwerfer Soldier and even portrayed the voice of Krieger due to the fact that Lawler was unable to speak in a German accent. '2015-Present' ''Daring Do & Indiana Jones: Upon Worlds of Adventure'' By early 2015, Ross continued working on Shadow's Past however was also working on Daring Do & Indiana Jones: Upon Worlds of Adventure. He portrayed the role of Rudolph Keschler, the right hand man of Ludwig Von Heiss. 'Personal Life' Jacob is known to enjoy Avatar: The Last Airbender along with several anime franchises such as Hellsing, DBZ and even Hetalia. His passion for re-enactment is what helped him work and make short films. He enjoys Mel Gibson's film We Were Soldiers and his favorite artist is Saarablitz. He watches Da Vinci's Demons, Band of Brothers, The Pacific, My Little Pony, Ninja Warrior and a variety of others. He also enjoys bands like Asking Alexandria, Escape the Fate, Rammstein, Dragonforce, Feed Her to the Sharks and many more. He also enjoys the writings of Patric O'Brian and enjoys the book Master & Commander. Some of his favorite games consist of Medal of Honors, Dragon Age, Older Call of Dutys, and World of Tanks. He's also got a thing for working on cars and his favorite gaming system is the PS3. 'Filmography' *''Super Soldier Series.....Jakob Kurt,Super Soldier *Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series.....Edward Richtofen *A Conflicted Deal.....Tony *Shadow's Past: A Nazi Zombie Series.....Edward Richtofen,Flammenwerfer Soldier, Voice of Krieger *Daring Do & Indiana Jones: Upon Worlds of Adventure.....Rudolph Keschler 'Trivia''' Jacob (WW2 Reenactment).jpg|Jacob dressed as a German soldier armed with a Gewehr 43. SS Trooper.jpg|Jacob's costume featuring a helmet, gas mask and STG-44. *On the set of the Call of Duty: Nazi Zombies in Real Life Series, Jacob's favorite weapon was the STG-44. Category:Actors Category:Members of V2RocketProductions